


The Things We Miss

by shamebucket



Category: Room No. 9 (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, One Night Stands, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: A chance meeting at a bar that neither of you frequent, and a tryst at a nearby love hotel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, just a warning so you can know tonally what to expect, this is partially vent fic so keep that in mind.

You don't know what it is that draws you to him, but there's something about him that intrigues you as he sits alone at the bar, head tilted to the side, swirling his cocktail in his mug. 

This was originally going to be a girls' night out with your two best friends, but things didn't go as planned. One of your friends got a boyfriend the past week, so she's going out on a date with him, and your other friend is fawning over the attractive piano player, caught up in everything he's doing to the point where you can't snap her out of her infatuation. He's not even paying attention to her at all, even as she's leaning over him and trying to chat him up between sets. It's... a little annoying. You were looking forward to spending time with her, being two of the cutest women in the bar, but you're by yourself now, pretty much. Being alone on Valentine's Day sucks enough on its own, but getting abandoned even by your friends at a bar you never would have chosen makes it suck even worse. You roll your eyes. Your friends are great, but sometimes they're a little too hungry for dick. Not that you can blame them exactly - it's been a long time since you've had a boyfriend yourself, having suffered a lot of rejection the past year (a lot of guys are turned off by how forward you are), and you miss having sex, you have to admit. 

Well, whatever. The man at the bar looks a little contemplative and a little lonely, so you sit down next to him and smile at him, crossing your legs. "You alone tonight, too?" 

His eyes widen and he looks you over, trying to be subtle but you can see where his gaze is pointed, and then looks back into your eyes with a bright smile. You think his eyes look a little sad, still, but he's trying to hide it. "Mm, yeah. I've never been to a place like this before... it's a little swankier than I'm used to." That much is clear. He's definitely not unattractive (you didn't notice at first, but his sideburns are black even though his hair is brown - it's surprisingly adorable, and he has a soft, expressive face), but he's a little dressed down for this bar. His knit sweater is slightly too big for him, and he's wearing jeans and sneakers. At least he's not wearing a t-shirt or a hoodie, but he could have done better to fit in. You were worried about your simple dress and necklace, but you don't feel so worried now that you're sitting next to him. He lifts his glass to take a sip of his drink. "You come here a lot?" 

You shake your head. "I haven't been here before, either. I was starting to feel a bit out of my element." 

"Really? I think you fit right in. You look pretty smart and are very pretty and, I don't know, you must be a little confident if you came up to me and started talking out of the blue. It's a little refreshing, being approached for once." He nods. "You don't stick out at all. I wouldn't have guessed that this was your first time here, based on how comfortable you seem." 

You adjust your glasses and rest your elbow on the bar, leaning into him slightly. "I only seem comfortable because I see someone who looks like he feels as out of place as I am." 

You're a little surprised at the fond smile he gives you. "That might be it, I guess. I still think you look smart and are pretty, though. Your dress is really nice." He likes your boobs. You know it, because he's doing his best not to stare at how your dress shows off a little bit of cleavage and accentuates their shape. They are your favorite asset about your body, and most of your exes have loved them, too. 

He will have to do better if he wants to get you in the sack, but he's trying to be subtle about it. There's that, at least. "Thank you. You're handsome yourself, stranger." You think you see him stare deeper into his drink, a little shy. You take this opportunity to wave over the fair-haired bartender and order a whiskey coke. He looks a little low, and you're curious, so you ask something that you probably shouldn't. "You're alone on Valentine's Day, huh." 

Finishing his cocktail, he nods. "Ugh, yeah. It really sucks. I haven't had a girlfriend in almost six months." Sighing, he shrugs. "Well, maybe it's not the end of the world. I haven't really looked to date anyone, because I don't think I have the time right now. I'm working on getting a real job so I can start paying off my student loans." 

"Ah, so you're a university student." You guessed you were around the same age, but he's maybe 2 years younger than you assumed. While this man has a youthful charm about him, there's something else about him that seems... old. Tired, like the world has already started to beat him down. So that's why you thought that he was closer to your age than he is. The fact that he's not looking for a relationship is... important information, although you can't decide what to make of it at the moment, so you tuck it away in the back of your mind. "What are you looking to do, um... what's your name?" 

He sits up straight. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot! My name is Daichi. And yours?" You tell him. "Sorry, how rude of me, not properly introducing myself to a lovely lady or buying her a drink..." 

You put your hand over his. He looks like he's trying to not stammer. "Don't worry about it. I have a job already, and I didn't give you opportunity. Please tell me about what you went to school for." 

"I'm going to be an elementary school teacher," Daichi says, a light sparkling in his eyes for the first time since you started talking. It's really cute. "I've wanted to be one since I was in middle school, so it's been a long time coming... I never thought I'd be here, but I have a few interviews lined up next week and I did really well on my exams, so I really hope that I'm able to teach a lot of kids and help them grow into successful adults very soon!" 

You chuckle and take a sip of your cocktail. "You'll fit right in among the kids." 

The pout on his face is irresistible. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? You can't be that much older than me!" 

"It's not polite to ask a woman her age." He looks a little sheepish, and then a little pink when you look over your glasses at him and chuckle. "Don't worry about it, Daichi. I'm sure you'll be a good teacher and your students will relate to you." 

"I'm... not sure if that's a compliment, but thanks?" He looks you over, curious. "What about you? Did your boyfriend stand you up or something? I've been stood up before, and it really fucking sucks... I can't imagine a cutie like you not having a boyfriend." 

You sigh. "You'd be surprised." 

"Oh man, you too? Wow! What a coincidence that we're drinking together." 

"Ah, so you want a boyfriend, then?" You raise an eyebrow at him in jest. 

To your surprise, it looks like Daichi's panicking a little inwardly. "No, I'm straight, I promise. I am not into doing funny stuff with guys." He looks at his glass for a drink, realizes it's empty, and plays with the edge of his sleeve. "I meant that I'm single too, obviously. It sucks that you're single... I mean, assuming that you want to have a boyfriend." 

"I do, but it's fine," you say dismissively. It's not fine, but you know that Daichi isn't going to be your boyfriend, so there's no use complaining to him about it. It's like whatever he was just worried about - better to not bring it up. "I was planning on coming here with two of my friends, but both of them are drooling over men, so... I'm essentially here alone. They wouldn't notice or care if I went missing for the night." 

The sadness in Daichi's eyes is sincere. "That's awful. I didn't have any plans at all, I just came here because it was near the izakaya that I used to go to with... well, the place I used to go to most often." Ah. Maybe this is another reason why he hasn't been dating. Looks to you like he's still holding out for an old flame. "I thought that maybe it'd be better to be sitting in the middle of a crowd instead of by myself in my apartment... And I guess I was right, because I'm talking to the prettiest woman in the bar." 

You shake your head and finish your cocktail. "That's silly. There are plenty of more attractive women here." 

"No! I mean it! I really like your eyes, because they're so cool and smart, and your hairstyle is really cute and elegant, and, um..." He's struggling.

"Just say it." 

"You have a nice figure and I like your boobs," he says, a little apologetically. You find his honesty brisk. "But I do mean it. You seem like a nice lady, and smart and beautiful, and it's awful that you started off this evening alone." 

You uncross and recross your legs. "Started out?" 

"Well... we don't have to spend the rest of the night alone, if that was something that you wanted."

~*~

He kisses you in the back of the cab as you drive to the love hotel, his hand on your knee. Maybe he was just rusty at picking up girls, or feeling overly sad about whatever has been bothering him, because he's a pretty good kisser and is clearly experienced based on the way he uses his hands as he kisses you, sliding his hand slowly from your knee along the side of your thigh and stroking your hair. You don't get the sense that he's a creep (you texted your friend, letting her know what hotel you were going to and how long you were expecting to be there just in case something went wrong), but even if he is, at least he's a creep that seems like he's good in bed. One last fuck before you go out... at least you wouldn't have to worry about your presentation next week. You snort quietly.

Daichi pulls away and tilts his head. "Did I do something bad?" 

"No... keep doing that when we get inside." The cab stops, Daichi pays, and, hurried, you go into the hotel and get your room. You look at each other while trying to figure out the length, and both settle on three hours. That should be plenty of time, and you probably won't see each other again after tonight so there's no need for awkward pillow talk in the morning. 

As soon as you close the door behind you, Daichi traps you against it as he kisses you, pulling your body against his. He's surprisingly strong, and you can feel his erection growing in his jeans. In return, you squeeze his ass, and he gasps, his breath hot against your mouth. You nibble his lips while he's distracted, teasing him, and put one of your hands up the back of his sweater. He's wearing a thin button-up shirt underneath, but you can feel the fine musculature of his back through it... he probably doesn't "work out", per se, but you talked a little bit while waiting for the cab and he probably go that way from all the lifting he does at his multiple jobs. You can't help but admire how hard he works... but you need to keep it at that, Daichi is not your boyfriend and he won't be your boyfriend, even if you're hoping that he'll put his dick inside of you. Trying to calm himself, he slows down his kisses and pulls away, stroking your face as he calls your name. "What did you want to do tonight? I'm, uh... open to most things, so just tell me and I'd be happy to make you happy." 

You put his hands on the back of your dress, one of them on the crook of your back and the other at the top, right by the zipper. "I thought it was obvious. I want to have sex with you, Daichi." 

He nods, eagerly. "Yes, ma'am. Can I put it in? Ah, not right now, but when you're ready." You nod in return, and, smiling, he unzips your dress and slides it down to your hips. He gasps at the sight of your body, and you feel pretty flattered, because you can tell now that underneath Daichi's sweater, he has a pretty nice body. He bites his lower lip. "Um... can I touch your boobs?" 

Laughing, you shake your head fondly. "You're so sweet. Most guys just touch without asking." You lead him over to the bed and sit down, unhooking your bra before lying down on your side. 

"I don't want to be most guys," he says softly as he lies next to you, and, carefully, he pulls your bra off. Your breasts are full and a pleasant shape, your nipples hard from the cold air. They jiggle slightly as they are disrobed, and Daichi can't help but stare. "Um. I'm sure I'm not really helping my case a lot here, sorry." He looks up at you, briefly kisses you on the lips, and pushes you on your back before kissing down your neck and chest, cupping your boobs and rubbing your nipples with his thumbs as he goes. His hands are light on your skin, but well-placed - it only takes him a few tries before he figures out how exactly he should hold them, pliant in his hands as he squishes them, his tongue on your shoulder. Shivering, you gently tug at the back of his hair, and he makes a small, appreciative noise in response. His dick presses against your thigh through his jeans. 

"Do you mind dimming the lights?" you ask him. He doesn't even reply - he just gets up off of you, after giving a tender kiss to the base of your neck and a light nibble, and searches for the switch. "It's over there, by the bathroom." Daichi throws the light onto the dimmest option without turning it off, pulls off his sweater, and climbs back into bed, continuing where he left off. His hands abandon your chest and move lower, pulling your dress off your hips as he kisses between your breasts. You feel his gaze on you as he slides one of his hands inside of your panties, already slightly sticky from excitement. After you nod your consent, he kisses your nipple and then starts sucking, rubbing your clit in time with his mouth. You groan and buck your hips against his hand, because his touch is firmer than yours when you first start, but that pressure is definitely not unwanted. Plus, you normally don't want to put in the effort to suck your own boobs while masturbating. You can, but it's hard. This feels like a treat, and it's surprising that Daichi is doing everything right from the beginning. 

You're a little impressed by Daichi's finesse. You thought that maybe you'd be the one teaching him stuff tonight, but he is a quick learner and already seems to have you figured out. He takes his time with your boobs, humming in appreciation as he sucks them, and, after your clit is soaked from your juices, he puts his hands on your hips and pulls your panties down, giving him better access to slide two fingers inside of you and thrust his fingers gently, rocking the tips against your g-spot between his steady movements. It only takes him two attempts before he finds it, and, pleased with himself when he does, he applies very firm pressure until you moan his name. He looks happy as he smiles up at you, and all you can do is pant. "Is that good?" 

You nod. "Yes..." You reach your hand down and touch him through his jeans. He closes his eyes and whimpers, shuddering slightly. "It's your turn now, if you don't mind." 

"Please," he sighs, and you unzip him and pull down his pants. He's wearing boxers, and his erection is pretty obvious. Sitting up, you hold him and kiss him, sliding his tongue into his obedient mouth as you rub him through his underwear. Slightly impatient, he tugs them down to his thighs. You're about to touch him, but he grabs your wrist. "Hold on." He grabs his wallet from his jeans, and pulls out a condom. "Don't worry, I put it in tonight just in case I got lucky, so it shouldn't be bad." Wow, he's surprisingly thorough. You wouldn't have minded touching or sucking him without one on, but you can't say you mind the extra precaution. You don't want to get pregnant and there might be other reasons why he wants to wear it, so it's fine. He looks into your eyes as he jerks himself to a full erection, panting and sighing your name, and carefully puts the condom on. It's hot, he's hot, you realize as you see him almost naked. His shirt clings to his chest, and the shape is appealing, not super muscled but definitely toned in all the right places. He's a little thin, but not malnourished, and... to be blunt, his dick looks really good, with a lovely shaped glans and the perfect thickness. The color and shape is nice, too, and his skin looks healthy. 

"Mind sitting on the edge of the bed?" He agrees and moves there, and you get down between his knees. You finish taking off his pants and boxers, and take off the rest of your own clothing before kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt, moving your body down with your hands until you're back on your knees again. His skin is covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Looking up at him, you kiss the inside of his thigh, slowly moving inwards until you're at his crotch. He's begging with his eyes, stroking your hair encouragingly. With that, you take the tip of him into your mouth, closing your lips around him and licking the underside. 

You know that barriers dampen sensation a little, having had dental dams used on yourself in the past, but Daichi must really love getting head, because he's already whimpering. Testing, you take more of him into your mouth, looking straight up at him. His face is red and, when he realizes that you're looking at him, he smiles at you and pushes your hair back out of your face. "Keep going, this is good." You aren't one to be beaten, and he did a good job making you feel ready earlier, so you start sucking, bobbing your head up and down. "Ah...!" He grasps the back of your head and whines, his dick twitching in your mouth. 

You shake your head and he removes his hand, and you pull your mouth off of him, stroking him off with your hand as you lean your cheek against the head. "Are you already close? That's a little cute, Daichi." 

He sighs and smiles apologetically. "I haven't gotten laid in a while, I'm sorry..." 

"It's alright, but I'd rather you come someplace other than in my mouth." His eyes widen and you get back on the bed, pulling him down into a kiss and spreading your legs for him. Shrugging out of his shirt and taking your cue, he positions himself, rubbing the head of his dick against your clit. You moan into the kiss, hugging him tightly, and cry out when he pushes in, slowly sliding back all the way, careful, as to not hurt you. It wouldn't have hurt anyway, but his consideration to how you might feel is a little heartwarming. Most of the guys you've been with haven't been so thoughtful. 

He stops when he's completely in and strokes your hair. "Are you okay?" You nod, rubbing his back, and he starts thrusting, nuzzling against your collarbone and huffing. He clearly remembers where your g-spot is, because he keeps rubbing the ridge of his glans against it as he moves in and out. It feels really good. Crying out, you wrap your legs and arms around him and whimper his name as he thrusts, your thoughts becoming more incoherent the deeper and harder he pushes into you, your bodies crashing together. 

His breathing is so fevered. "Daichi, kiss me," you beg, grasping onto his hair and lifting his face.

You're shocked when you see that there are tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Ashamed, he looks away and pulls out of you. You disentangle yourself from him, no words to comfort him coming to your head, and he sits on the edge of the bed, facing away from you, weeping quietly, his face in his hands. An image floats to the front of your mind - her face, the shame, the sheets wrapped around her chest, thin but symbolically as thick as an iron wall. You cried, but only when you washed yourself off in the shower, cursing yourself for being so stupid. You can't cry here. You can't get upset. It's embarrassing, it's awful, you shouldn't cry over a mistake that you made, it's selfish if somebody else is suffering more than you. You don't know what you did wrong, but clearly you did something to make Daichi cry. Carefully, you sit up and touch his shoulder. He doesn't flinch. You swing your legs over the edge of the bed and rub his back. 

He neither leans into you nor pulls away, but his sobs become louder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he manages. "I can't." 

It's pitiful. You nod and hold him, letting him cry.

~*~

You stay like that for an hour, his sobs echoing on and off while you wish you were still at the bar with your friend. He doesn't explain himself - not that he needs to, but you feel a little disappointed. It would have been nice to have a real human connection, but you both are too broken by having sex with other people, you correctly assume. He wasn't looking for a girlfriend, anyway. Apparently his own issues are too big to bear alone, forget sharing them with someone else. He apologizes again, refusing to look you in the eye, and gets dressed.

You don't get his number when he gives you money to take a cab ride home, and the empty ache inside of you is deeper than it was earlier this evening when he closes the door behind him.


End file.
